


Sick Day

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, emetophobia warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear takes care of Aoba when he comes down with a fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for tumblr user chocoleeto. this does have a tiny mention of vomiting, but it isn't descriptive at all.

**5 A.M.**

He woke up with a start, his skin soaked in sweat, feeling sticky and gross all over. His throat was, however, the opposite: bone dry. Swallowing made it no better, an ache stinging his neck. Aoba’s head felt heavy and clouded. Sitting up, trying not to disturb Clear, a brutal wave of nausea bubbled in his stomach and Aoba covered his mouth quickly, eyes wide as he stumbled off of the bed.

Clear woke up immediately at the jostled movement, witnessing Aoba hurriedly running to the restroom. “Aoba-san?” Getting up as well, he ran into the bathroom just in time to see Aoba curled up over the toilet. The android bent down beside him, unfazed, and pulling the other male’s hair back.

It was a couple of minutes before Aoba sat back, finished and seemingly okay for now. Reaching over, Clear flushed the toilet, helping the human to his feet and feeling his forehead. “Ah! Aoba-san, you’re burning up!” he exclaimed, looking to him in concern.

Aoba groaned and held his head. “I…felt fine yesterday though…”

“You must’ve caught something,” Clear frowned. “Let’s get you back to bed, either way. Do you want to brush your teeth?”

Aoba nodded and did just that, the robot waiting patiently before helping him back into the bedroom. Lying down, Clear tucked him into the blankets. “I’ll be right back,” the bot said before exiting the room to get medicine and a cold cloth.

Returning quickly with the needed items, as well as a glass of water, he gave Aoba the pills and water, helping him sit up. Afterwards, Clear dipped the cloth in the bucket of water, straining it decently. He placed it gently on Aoba’s forehead, the other male entering a coughing fit.

“Do you need anything else, Aoba-san?”

“No…I’m fine, for now.”

**11 A.M.**

He napped for a decent amount of time, unsure of when he fell asleep. He felt worse when he woke up, his head pounding terribly. Aoba had peeled his eyes open to see Clear watching him tentatively, brushing the bangs from his sweaty forehead.

“How do you feel?”

“Ugh,” he was disgusted by his own nasally voice, “I feel like shit. My head is…”

“It’s been six hours since you took your medicine,” Clear informed, “so you need to take it again.”

Aoba sat up weakly, taking the glass of water and the two tablets from his boyfriend, swallowing them. Flopping back down onto the mattress, he looked to Clear. “Where’s Granny?”

“Tae-san is out visiting a friend. She left me tips to help take care of Aoba-san though!” The android offered a happy smile. Seeing that smile, the corners of Aoba’s own lips twitched.

“I see. Aaaah, I was supposed to work today…”

“I called Haga-san to tell him that you were ill.”

“Thanks.”

**12 P.M.**

Aoba passed the hour by dozing off, his body fatigued and his eyes barely able to stay open. Anytime he stretched his limbs, he swore he heard them groan and creak. The man was freezing under three blankets, but was still sweating his ass off. It sucked.

Clear had disappeared downstairs, promising to be back soon. It was nice. Aoba had anticipated for the android to watch and care for him. Clear’s presence was soothing in a way. At first he expected Clear to be clueless in caring for the sick, but Aoba remembered the android was in-fact _an android_. He probably had pre-installed knowledge. Also, he spent all that time with his grandfather. He must have had to care for him a lot too.

“Aoba-san?”

There was a whisper of his name and then a hand was petting his head, removing the cold cloth there. Opening his eyes, he wasn’t surprised to find Clear gazing at him. The android promptly smiled, running his fingers through Aoba’s messy hair.

“Hmm?”

“I made you some rice porridge, if you’re hungry,” he gestured to the small bowl that rested on Aoba’s small table. Of course, Aoba didn’t feel particularly hungry, but he had to get something into his stomach.

Managing to sit himself up this time in reply, Clear grinned happily, overjoyed that Aoba wanted to eat something he had made especially for the ill human. He retrieved the bowl and uncovered it, steam rising. Taking the spoon in his hand, Clear sat on the edge of the bed.

“Say ‘aah’, Aoba-san,” he spoke cheerfully after blowing onto the spoon.

Aoba gave him a lightly disgruntled look before obediently parting his lips. He almost wished his nose wasn’t stuffed so he could taste the warm food, knowing anything Clear cooked was nearly perfect in taste. He felt like a child being spoon-fed, but Clear looked happy doing it and he really wanted to fully take care of Aoba…

It was okay, for now.

A gentle warmth spread through his veins as he finished nearly half of the bowl. “I’m full,” Aoba sighed, reaching for a tissue to blow his nose that was now running. “Thanks,” a cough, “Clear.”

“I’m happy to take care of you, Aoba-san,” the android gave a glittering smile.

**1 P.M.**

Unfortunately, though he felt fine at first, Aoba’s stomach did not. Retching up all of the food in his stomach, repeating the process from the early morning, he apologized to Clear.

“You are in no way troubling me, Aoba-san.”

“I know, but…you made that food for me.”

“There’s still some left! It’s not your fault that you’re sick either!” Clear shook his head, tucking Aoba into his bed once more, setting the cool cloth onto his forehead. The human frowned, but accepted it nonetheless. He could feel a bad headache coming back.

He’d slept most of the morning, but he was still so fatigued, sinking into his pillow. Watching as Clear cleaned up a few of Aoba’s misplaced tissues and leftover porridge. Eyelids sinking, he closed his eyes, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him. Aoba found himself shivering, however, even under his blankets. Forcing open his eyes, he watched as Clear began to stand and turn around, fixing to put the dish of food back in the kitchen.

Aoba grabbed the hem of his shirt.

“Eh? What’s the matter, Aoba-san? Do you feel sick again?” The robot worriedly asked, turning back around immediately.

Entering a coughing fit, he answered by grabbing Clear’s unoccupied hand and tugging it towards himself. There was a second of confusion before the platinum blond caught on to what the other male was implying and asking for.

There was just a moment, a slither of a minute where Aoba thought of the possibility that Clear could catch his fever. But, they both knew that was entirely impossible for someone such as Clear. Androids couldn’t catch any sickness. Though a horrible thought, he almost wished Clear could.

“Very well,” the android gave his beautiful smile for the umpteenth time that day and set the dish back down onto the side table. Peeling back the covers to the bed, he climbed in, Aoba trying his best to crawl towards the wall with his jelly-like limbs.

The human instantly latched onto the warmth his lover provided, burying his feverish face into Clear’s chest, breathing in the soothing scent. His eyes slipped closed once more.


End file.
